The English Paper
by PineapplePandaCub
Summary: An English paper on love has been assigned as the deciding mark for Tokito’s now pass or fail grade. The problem? He doesn't know what to write. Can Kubota teach him a thing or two before the due date or not?


AN- All right Grr, I hope that you are happier now. I have gone through the fic and changed what of the name mistakes that I could find. If you can think of anything else that I should fix up in this story just let me know. Again this was a quickie that I did up just because I was board, I didn't really put any effort into it so if you think that I should just re-do te thingy let me know and I'll do up a better one.

Disclaimer- I wish I owned this.

"Blah" Talking

**_Blah_** Writing/Moving in and out of the writing on the computer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Next day

**The English Paper**

_**Geahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What the heck am I going to write! This English paper is due tomorrow and I haven't so much as started on it! How the hell am I going to get this thing down in time for the dead line! It was suppose to be like two thousand frigging words! I hate it when they want so much in one little paper!**_

_**And of course we had to pick some fing mushy topic like 'love' or something! I tell you this class just stinks! What the hell does a single fing teacher know about love anyway! Her husband's been dead for like ever now! **_

_**Besides that how am I suppose to know what love is?1 It's not like I really have it or anything1 I don't even know the first thing about the damn topic!**_

…_**I think I might have said that already.**_

_**Kubo-chan won't tell me what he did for the essay. I'm beginning to think that he just didn't do it. **_

_**Did so.**_

_**That was Kubota! He stole the key board from me!**_

_**And I'll do it again.**_

"Kubo-chan! Tell me what you wrote about for the stupid essay!" I whined to the other.

"…" he didn't reply.

"Kubo-chan! Come on!"

"…"

"TALK TO ME!" I was getting just a little more then annoyed now. He wasn't even speaking to me now!

_**I'm not speaking to you.** _

"Why not!"

_**For the same reason why I won't tell you what I wrote. I like to see you squirm.**_

"Kobu-cha-"

_**Type it.**_

_**Kubo-chan! That's not fair! Come on! I deserve to know! I don't have a clue what to do for the stupid paper! I haven't experienced love before and there's no way that I've found it before in a video game!**_

_**You could always try reading a book.**_

_**I don't have time to read a book! I need to write this paper now!**_

_**Guess you should have started earlier.**_

"Kubota I'm serious! If I don't get this thing done I'm going to fail the stupid class!"

"You're not doing that bad in it are you?" he raised an eyebrow at me in question fro a moment. I could only guess that he was a little upset with me for having my make being judged by a little English paper that was as lame as this.

"Yeah I'm doing that bad in it. The last three assignments that I was suppose to pass in weren't excepted because I got them wet in the rain. Now if I can't get this thing down in time I'm going to have to repeat the stupid course…"I frowned. It wasn't like I had been lazy or anything, I had really done my work. It was just unread able and the witch wasn't willing to give me an extra day or two to re-write the soaked pages! Thus why I am able to make fun of her lack of husband and not feel bad. I bet she killed the bastured anyways!

"You did them though right?" he asked in a calm and almost dismissing voice. I simply nodded in reply. "Then they were completed on time. The water incident was nothing that you could control, I'll talk to miss Fujisaka in the morning and see if I can persuade her to let you re-do the papers."

I gave a nod. Kubota was good that way, he always managed to help me out of my problems.

"You still lost about the love thing."

"If I didn't know what it was ten minutes ago, then I sure as hell aren't going to know what it is now!" I pouted slightly turning to once again completely face the other. And that was when I noticed his eyes. There was something different about them…It felt as if they were reaching into my very soul and touching every inner thought and feeling that I held, like he was deep within me, feeling through my body. I felt pretty well naked!

"Do you want to know." I just stared at him for a minute, trying to figure out what he was up to. There was still something else about those eyes of his…some fire that I just couldn't make out…

"Yes…" I said almost cautiously. Maybe he would tell me that I had to make supper and clean house for the next three weeks if he helped me out.

I barley even noticed the hand closing and moving the lab top that I had been complaining on. I was more interested in the other hand that was now holding my chin…and bringing my face closer and closer to his…

"Then I'll show you…" He next to whispered the words, our lips were only millimeters apart. I could feel his hot breath moving across my face like a splash of warm water.

"K-Ko…Kubo-chan…" The words were coming out so slow now, I couldn't think strait, I didn't really know what was going on.. Was he going to kiss me!

They touched and I felt as if my heart had stopped. The warm, soft mouth that creased my own…it was Kubotas, he was kissing me! And it felt like nothing that I had ever felt before…

My arms slid loosely about his neck as the kiss increased, his mouth pressing ever so gently harder ageist my own. I gripped the shoulders of his shirt as I felt the next part of our kiss. It was his tong, tracing the outline of my lips as if asking for permission to enter.

I complied, opening up to allow the small appendage into my cavern. The slick little object moved about within me like it was mapping out the inners of my mouth. And he tasted like vanilla.

A strong hand moved onto my back pulling me up and against himself. I barely acknowledged the sounds of things falling onto the floor and the clutter behind us. Maybe he was throwing things off of the desk. I hope he doesn't kill the lab top, I really need that for school.

My lungs were begging to burn now, but I didn't want it to stop, I didn't want him to go away. Not yet. If he did then this would probably never happen again.

His grip on my waist tightened and I felt myself being lifted form the ground and seated roughly onto the desk.

... ... Kubota POV ... ...

I half smirked into our kiss as the small sound of surprise squeaked form Tokitos throat, apparently he hadn't been expecting to be plopped down so roughly onto the desk.

My hands slide up his body and I can't help but lean his back on the wood. His hold on my tightened as I did such, as if he was expecting me to drop him or shove him off. I could never do something like that though, not to my little kitten.

Our bodies are pressed even closer now and I can feel him moving beneath me. A feeling that I have longed for far too long.

My hands make one final movement sliding partially under his shirt and touching his milky sides just long enough to hear him moan.

I then pulled back, removing myself from his mouth and lifting myself from his person to watch him gasp.

His chest rises and falls in some vain attempt to regain the air that I had sucked out of him.

He's beautiful just lying there. He doesn't understand what's really going on, not with his eyes clouded over in a mix of surprise and want, his air deprived body trying to work again and his mind confused as to what has just occurred.

It takes him a moment but slowly he turns to me, sitting up and staring like a lost little puppy.

"K-Kubo-chan…?what was-"

"Guess."

He just stares for a moment and I begin to wonder how thick he really is.

"That was a kiss Kubo-chan…not love…that didn't teach me anything." A small sting of pain hits me and I have to wonder if he understood what I was announcing by doing that act or if he's just too stupid to realize that I was announcing my feeling to him.

"And what did you feel during the kiss Tokito." he pauses and I smirk as the small patch of red covers his cheeks. Apparently he's just that stupid.

"I…uhh…it felt good."

"Well there you go. Write your essay based on that feeling."

I turn to leave and am slightly surprised when he grabs my arm. "Kubo-chan…I still don't get it…was that…does that mean that you…"

"Would you like to see my essay?" he raises an eyebrow obviously confused by my question and I grin to myself as I watch.

"You're going to show me your essay?" I give a nod.

Biting lightly at his lip as if afraid to see what it is that I had written, if I had perhaps placed in text the feelings that I had kept hidden from him for so long weather it be love or hate.

He was a little unsure but now completely. I just tell it by his face. He's like an open children's book. Too easy to read and predict.

Grinning I once again begin to walk, moving into our bedroom and waiting for my little kitten to follow. A few short seconds later he's standing next to me in the small bedroom and I flip the door shut to give us that slight security found only when the door is shut.

"So where's the paper?" I give a half hearted smirk and move a hand about his wais, pulling his body to my own and once again pressing our lips together.

His few seconds of hesitation pass by faster this time and within moments I feel his arms about my neck.

I don't hesitate to once again ask for entrance into his warm sweet cavern and once again he is able to quickly comply, opening his mouth to greet my own.

I note the flavor of honey and cinnamon that seems to drift within him and decide that turning the tables could be fun. It take me but one quick movement of my tong and a little sucking to acquire his own into my mouth. A small moan of surprise leave his being as I toy with the slick muscle and I can't help but note the small pressure growing ageist my leg to accompany the one that had grown within my jeans.

Moving Tokitos body for him I steer our bodies in the direction of our bed, bumping him into it and forcing him to fall back taking me with him and onto the matures.

We bounced for a moment knocking our kiss apart long enough for the two of us to gather some air and make ourselves a little more comfortable.

"Kubo-chan…?"

I smile down to him, moving one of the stray hairs that had fallen into his face admiring his features as I did so.

"Mmm Tokito?"

"Wh-what are you doing?"

I slid one of my hands beneath shi shirt again and lift the fabric over his head, admiring the beautiful body hidden beneath it. The toned muscles that moved beneath his creamy skin like water over a frozen river, matching each bump and indent.

"I'm showing you my essay." He opened his mouth to reply, but I didn't let his get out the words. Instead slipping my tong once more into his mouth and pressing our bodies together.

... ... Tokito POV ... ...

His hand are rough and yet gentle as they moved across my skin, lifting my body closer to his and then pressing me back down against the bed. I can't tell what he's doing, it feels as if he's everywhere at once!

There is warm sensation placed on the inside of my thigh and I gasp into Kubo-chans mouth at the sensation of his hand moving around.

I cling to him as the feeling slides up my leg and rests on top of the growing budge in my pants, gripping it lightly.

My back arched and I broke from the kiss my voice sounding through the air at the odd pleasure coursing through my body.

"Neah!" Kubota ignored the sounds of my voice and continues with his work, moving his mouth to be placed over one of my already hardening nipples and biting at it, forcing it to harden like a small pebble on my chest.

I arched up against him, entangling my fingers into his ebony hair as he moved form one little nub to the other.

"Ko-Kubo-chan!" My eyes clamped shut at the next feeling that shot through my loins, the sensation of his fingers wrapped around my member. My body curled up clutching to his as I tried to find condolence for the sensation moving through me.

Slowly forcing one of my eyes open I looked down to my body. I was naked…completely naked! I don't know when it had happened, but I was…and Kubota was pleasuring me.

"Shhh…" He hushed my gasps, my sounds and swoons, licking the shell of my ear as he whispered into my ear. "Don't you want to see what comes next…"

I didn't make much of a sound, instead just watching him as he then began to undress himself, presenting himself to me in all his naked glory.

"Ka-Kubota…" He turned to me. "Does this mean…" I paused feeling his hands once more on the inners of my thighs pulling them apart and placing himself between them.

"Didn't I show you that part before…yes Tokito, this mean that I love you." My heart seemed to leap at the sound of the words, a warm feeling spreading through me unlike any of the others that had filled me tonight.

"I love you too Kubo-chan." He smiled to me, and pushed a slicked finger inside of me. "Neah! Ka-Kubota! What is that! Why are you doing it! It feels weird!" I wined. The appendage felt slimy inside of me, moving in and out again and again…I felt, in a way, full.

"I coated my fingers in lubricant while you were asking talking. It will make it feel better, less painful." I bit my lip as he pushed a second finger in with the first, moving the two around within me.

"I-it's going to hurt?" I questioned as normal sounding as I could with two fingers up my ass.

"Not if I do it right…" Kubo-chan stated quietly into my ear, moving the warm squirming appendages form my body and replacing them with his member.

My eyes shut tight once more and I pulled myself against him wrapping my legs about his body.

It did hurt. Not a lot but enough.

... ... Kubota POV ... ...

The feeling of his hot body around the tip of my hard member was almost enough to send me over the edge as I was. We hadn't even started yet and he was already swooning lightly with small moans in a mix of pain and pleasure.

I leaned over him pressing my lips to the side of his neck placing butterfly kisses up and down his jugular, nipping at the sensitive skin as I went and forcing him to relax.

As his hold began to loosen and I began to feel the muscles pressed against my own loose some of the built up tension I decided that now was the time to begin.

Pulling myself almost completely out I gave Tokito's calm and curious face one last look before plunging myself deep within him. And there it was, his eyes lit up and his mouth flew open to scream out a moan, I had found his 'sweet spot'.

Like I had already done so many times today I quickly covered his mouth with my own, swallowing the moans that threatened to escape his being as I continued to pound into him.

I could feel his finger nails piercing the flesh of my back as I moved within him, but it was more like an acknowledgment then anything else, he actual pain was something that my mind simply couldn't pick up right now. The only sounds that mattered to me right now were the ones that Tokito was making, the only vision that made any difference to me was what I could see of Tokito in front of my right now.

I wanted to keep him, I wanted for him to remain as mine, with me like this forever…for these few seconds of pleasure to remain as our Permanente lives.

I wanted Tokito to be mine!

Pulled form my thoughts I gave one final thrust into my newly found lover, our voices mixed in the moaning screams of release and then our bodies seemed to fall limp.

... ... Tokito POV ... ...

I couldn't move as funny as that was to believe…somehow lying still and doing next to nothing while someone pleasures you really takes a lot out of you.

I gasped for what seemed like the hundredth time as Kubo-chan pulled himself from me and moved to lye down beside me instead, pulling me rest my head upon his chest. I didn't complain moving to rest on him.

We were quiet for some time after that, neither of us feeling the need to speak. But at the same time…there was still something bothering me.

"Kubo-chan…" I finally broke the silence after what I could only guess had been about ten minutes. "How was that…how was that you're essay?"

He opened an eye looking at me with an amused expression.

"It was a part of what I had written."

"What did you wrote for yours?"

"For every person on this earth it is said that there is one other that they have been made to spend their lives with, their perfect match. But if that was entirely true then why would there be so many lonely and lost individuals, what of the people who have lost their 'true loves' or those with no feelings left in them thanks to a life of abuse and hatred towards all."

I stared up him wondering where this was going, and what it had to do with me. Because if he was about to tell me that love didn't exist and he only used it as a way to get down my pants. I was going to kill him.

"I don't believe that everyone has someone specifically made for them, or that they will ever meet them. Which is why there is no such thing as 'love at first sight'. However that doesn't mean that love itself does not exist. I wrote of how I myself had managed to fine someone in my life that meant the world to me, weather they knew it or not and that I would show them once and for all in the one way that they wouldn't be able to dismiss it as just another act of friend ship before the due time for this essay." he smiled looking down to me, placing a kiss onto my forehead and running his fingers through my hair. "And I did."

I smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to write that essay after all.

"I love you Kubo-chan."

"I love you too Tokito."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I smiled as Kubota and I made our way into the school. I feel like completely different person now, and know for a fact now that there is nothing that Fujiwara can ever do to try and win over my new boyfriend.

Kubota took my hand into his own leaning over and kissing my creak "So Tokito, how did that essay go after I showed you what love was?"

My eyes widened. "I FORGOT TO WRITE MY PAPER!"

AN- I'm going to be making another one of these things soon and I plan on making it a heck of a lot better then this one so please don't be mean to me.


End file.
